smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia Chill
Special Moves B- Amulet Blast Ophelia uses her amulet to shoot an energy blast. You can press B repeatly to shoot small blasts (like with the Super Scope). Or you can charge up a big energy blast by keeping B pressed. This big blast can be aimed, like Samus' Neutral B. And, also this blast can absorb proyectiles and become stronger. But it can still be reflected. Side B- Magic Eraser Ophelia uses a Magic Pencil to erase the oponent from the history. Everytime the eraser touches the enemy, he/she gets damage. The eraser can also erase items and special stocks (Toon Dr. Mario's Pills, Morshu's Rupees...). The bad thing is that if you fail, there is a lag time. Up B- Smoke-port A puff of smoke covers Ophelia and she teleports. When she do this, a star will appear. You can move it during a second to choose the place you want to teleport. There's a limitated radius to move it. If you don't move it, Ophelia will teleport upwards. The teleport can be cancelled with an attack. Down B - History Change Ophelia uses her magic book and she writes on it. After writing, she changes the course of history, making a random effect. It can be either good or bad. There's a 3/4 chance that something good happens, such as poison the oponent, creating items, creating explosions or restore life. But there's a 1/4 chance that something bad happens, such as damaging yourself. The bad things are more likely if you use the attack many times, so you shouldn't spam.. Final Smash- History Erase Ophelia teleport to somewhere and tell the opponent that she will erase them from history with her book. As the cutsense end, A giant pencil appear which you control with the joystick. If the eraser part touches an opponent, they will be instant kill. If the pencil part touches an opponent, they just receive damage and knockout. The pencil will disappear a few seconds or after all opponents have been KOs. Taunts Up Taunt: Shakes her ass (Oh God, Why) Side Taunt: She raises her skirt and says: "I have a big surprise" Down Taunt: She laughs Character Description Ophelia is the main antagonist of the Chill Manor video game, which is a sequel to the I.M. Meen game. In the video game, she steals a book, and tried to rewrite history. She was known for erasing the children out of existence when they lost by erasing their names in the book. It was noted that she fell in love with a man named Ignatious, and at the end it was revealed to be I. M. Meen . She was later defeated and escapes with Meen, while he was promising to return. Trivia -She was debate YTPguy17's Empty Slot, but was got a moveset due to popular demand. -In her video, YTPGuy changed the roster into 2 new ones based in Chincherrinas' design: Official (His personal choices and his favourite requests) and DLC (Popular Demand). -She was going to be made by Nostalgia Skapokon, but he liked YTPguy's version better and erased her. -This is YTPguy's most waited moveset since it took him almost 5 months to make this moveset but this is also because he had a slow computer so it probably would have taken less time than Bill Nye because Bill was a character YTPguy never heard of. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Old People Category:Female Category:Youtube Poop Category:Villain Category:YTPguy17 Category:British Category:Video Game Character Category:Chill Manor Category:Offensive Category:Sorta-Human